La formidable famille de Maryse
by Heizez
Summary: Harry et Draco sont orphelins, oui, c'est triste. Mais l'amour viendra dans leurs vies de multiples façons, et tout ira bien mieux. Maryse, leur mère d'adoption y veille. Entre la vie au lycée, les hormones qui travaillent, et donc la sexualité, ils apprendront à aimer. HPDM


Chère (cher ?) toi,

Me voilà avec une nouvelle fic, dont j'ai, cette fois ci pris soin de rédiger la trame afin de ne pas me perdre. J'espère que ça te plaira. J'y ai mis tout mon petit cœur ! J'espère que ça te plaira, bon, j'ai eu la flemme de relire tout le chapitre, alors c'est surement bourré de fautes… Mais que veux-tu ? Je suis faible. Je tiens à te prévenir que je ne connais pas mon rythme de parution, mais normalement ça devrait le faire, j'ai déjà pas trop mal bossé dessus.

La fiction fera au moins 8 chapitres, et ne dépassera pas la vingtaine, c'est sûr.

Alors enjoy !

Ps : Alors je n'ai rien qui m'appartient, ce qui est triste, mais c'est la réalité.

Aussi, il s'agit d'un univers alternatif, sans magie, mis à part celle de l'amour.

Bisous, Heizez

Résumé : Harry et Draco sont orphelins, oui, c'est triste. Mais l'amour viendra dans leur vie de multiples façons, et tout ira bien mieux. Maryse, leur mère d'adoption y veille. Entre la vie au lycée, les hormones qui travaillent, et donc la sexualité, ils apprendront à aimer.

 **La formidable famille de Maryse**

Chapitre 1 :

Une femme, brune, la trentaine, s'affairait aux fourneaux dans une petite maison d'un joli quartier résidentiel. L'eau bouillait, le micro-onde bipait, et la vaisselle tintait. C'était un véritable capharnaüm. Finissant de préparer la table pour le repas du soir, Maryse, c'était son nom, poussa un grand soupir. La cuisine, c'était galère, la vaisselle, c'était chiant, mais le pire de tout, c'était la lessive. Bon sang qu'elle détestait ça. Pourquoi alors s'infligeait-elle toutes ces corvées ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement embaucher une femme de ménage, après tout, elle en avait les moyens.

Tout simplement car Maryse, en femme de caractère, s'y était un jour engagé. Elle voulait un vrai foyer, aimant et chaleureux, alors elle l'aurait, elle suerait pour lui, et se rappellerait toute sa vie comme son foyer lui est précieux en le bichonnant jour après jour.

Maryse était une orpheline, son père mourut alors que sa mère la portait, d'un cancer du poumon, et sa mère était morte lors d'un périple en bateau, elle faisait le tour du monde avec son nouveau mari, lorsqu'ils furent engloutis par la tempête. Maryse n'avait que 11 ans. Elle détestait ces foutues cigarettes, et menait un vrai combat contre le tabagisme qui avait emporté son père. Elle détestait l'Océan et ses dangers, jamais elle n'irait en vacances en croisière, c'était certain.

Etre orpheline à cet âge l'avait profondément marqué, aucun psy n'avait su la calmer, elle était profondément traumatisée, et ce à cause de l'égoïsme de sa mère, qui l'avait laissé tout l'été chez la voisine pour claquer de l'argent qu'ils n'avaient pas dans ce voyage, et pour finalement y périr.

Elle avait été placée cet été là en famille d'accueil, n'ayant aucune famille restante. Ce fut le début de son enfer sur terre.

Elle était trop âgée pour être adoptée, cela, on lui fit bien comprendre, et elle vola de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil, sous la tutelle de personnes souvent plus attirés par l'argent que leur versait l'état que par la petite fille.

A 18 ans, elle s'émancipa totalement, c'était une femme morne, brisée par la vie qu'elle menait, et que n'avait jamais reçu d'amour. Elle ne se pensait pas capable d'un jour aimer quelqu'un, et encore moins de fonder une famille.

Son monde bascula totalement le jour où elle alla à l'université. Elle avait choisi d'étudier les mathématiques, étant naturellement douée pour ceux-ci. Elle y rencontra l'amour de sa vie. Un grand gaillard, peu dégourdi, au regard noisette. Il portait tout le temps ses lunettes d'intello, mais c'était la personne la plus humble et la plus gentille que Maryse ai pu rencontrer jusque-là.

Et cet homme, encore jeune homme, lui fit littéralement la cour, sans jamais la brusquer, et avec une sincérité que bouscula tout en Maryse.

Cet homme s'appelait Eugène Conley, et il devint son mari, celui qui lui fit découvrir ce qu'était qu'aimer et d'être aimée.

C'est avec son mari Eugène qu'elle vivait, dans ce quartier résidentiel dans la banlieue proche de Londres. Mais pas seulement.

A 'âge de 26 ans, et après de vaines et nombreuses tentatives pour avoir un enfant, le couple découvrit une malformation de l'utérus qui empêchait Maryse de portait un enfant en son sein. Cette nouvelle anéanti une nouvelle fois Maryse, qui se sentait enfin le pouvoir d'aimer, et inconditionnellement, un enfant.

Eugène l'épaula. Jamais elle ne remercia autant le ciel d'avoir un tel mari, qui prenait soin d'elle. Mais plus que cela, Eugène lui prouva son amour d'une manière qu'elle n'attendait pas.

Un soir, en rentrant tard de son travail, Eugène rejoint Maryse, s'assit à ses coté, et lui montra ce qu'il cachait dans son dos.

C'était les papiers qui leur permettrait de devenir une famille d'accueil. Eugène voulait prouver à Maryse qu'à deux ils feraient de parents formidables pour des enfants comme Maryse, qu'elle pourrait donner à des enfants dans le besoin l'amour d'une vraie famille, l'amour d'une vraie mère.

Car Maryse était, au fond d'elle une mère, une mère qui mourrait de ne pas avoir d'enfants à aimer.

Cette nuit-là, Eugène et Maryse firent l'amour, comme jamais ils ne l'avaient fait, car jamais ils n'avaient été aussi proche, autant de fusion entre deux êtres.

Désormais, cinq ans plus tard, le foyer de Maryse s'était fondé, sur des bases solides. Le début fut compliqué, elle eut affaire à des jeunes adolescents perdus, qu'elle ne put sauver, l'un d'eux faisait tout pour s'enfuir, ne lui laissant aucune chance.

C'est donc à cette période qu'elle reçut ses deux fils. Ses deux vrais fils. Les autres amours de sa vie.

Mais pour le moment, c'était l'heure du diner, tout était fin prêt, elle devait donc faire bouger les hommes de la maison, ces feignants selon elle, afin qu'ils viennent manger.

-Eugène mon chéri, viens manger, puis elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air et cria, HARRY, DRACO A TABLE MES POUSSINS !

Eugène s'installa tranquillement à table, pendant qu'on entendait un troupeau de buffles affamés descendre les escaliers. Une tête blonde passa d'abord le pas de la porte, Draco, puis ce fut le tour d'une tignasse ébouriffée, brune, Harry.

Chacun pris place à table, et commença à manger. Seul Draco eu la décence d'attendre que Maryse soit servie pour manger.

La conversation tournait autour du basket, sport que pratiquait Harry depuis qu'il vivait chez Maryse, et dans lequel il excellait vraiment, sa croissance rapide l'aidant à garder un bon niveau. Mine de rien son petit gringalet avait bien poussé, se disait souvent Maryse en regardant le brun. D'un freluquet, il était devenu un grand bonhomme bien construit, musclé. Mais ce qui impressionnait le plus lorsque l'on rencontrait Harry, c'était ses grands yeux verts, deux émeraudes insondables. Harry était indéniablement beau, avec son coté sauvageon. Maryse sourit en entendant Harry parler avec passion de son sport favori à son père, et Draco qui faisait à peine semblant de s'y intéresser.

Ah Draco, lui aussi était un môme tout ce qu'il y a de plus spécial. Un aristocrate, avec des manières, qu'il a gardé de quand il était petit, mais une histoire vraiment pas facile à vivre derrière ce sourire hautain. Maryse aimait autant son petit blond que son grand brun. A vrai dire, Draco n'était pas petit, il faisait tout de même un bon mètre 77, mais comparé à Harry, immense avec son mètre 96, elle le trouvait petit. Draco était beau, d'une beauté fragile, douce, mais glaciale, comme on voit peu, très peu même. A part son ange blond, comme elle se plaisait à l'appeler, Maryse ne connaissait personne dégageant une telle aura… Une aura qui maintenait les gens à distance.

Heureusement, malgré l'air barbare d'Harry, et celui distant de Draco, ses deux garçons étaient bien entourés. Maryse se souvenait que depuis l'arrivée des garçons, un petit métis aux grands yeux chocolat suivait Draco partout, au début cela l'inquiétait, mais finalement Draco se laissa approcher, et le petit métis et Draco devinrent les meilleurs amis du monde, Blaise passait tous ses weekends à la maison. Harry lui, s'était tout de suite lié à leurs voisins d'en face, une famille nombreuse de rouquins. Il passait sa vie à aller et venir entre les deux maisons, il voyait beaucoup le petit Ronald, un môme de leur âge. Au début Maryse fut jalouse de l'attachement de Harry à cette autre famille, mais un jour, Harry lui dit des mots si gentils, il lui dit qu'elle était sa mère, sa maman. Et désormais rien ne faisait douter Maryse.

Demain c'était le grand jour, les deux garçons rentraient en terminale. Plus qu'un an, une seule année, c'était si court pour Maryse, et l'an prochain ses bébés iraient à l'université. A Londres si elle avait de la chance, à l'autre bout du monde si le sort décidait d'être cruel.

Draco se préparait pour la rentrée, il était 7h, et il voulait être resplendissant, la première impression était cruciale. Il décida que son jean bleu clair, près du corps et chevilles retroussées, et son t-shirt vert délavé seraient parfaits. Il enfila sa paire de baskets blanches de marque et descendit frais comme un gardon manger son petit déjeuner, à la française s'il vous plait. Puis il prépara son sac de cours, et pris sa guitare, cette après mdi se réunissait pour la première fois le club de musique du lycée, dont Draco faisait partie. Draco regarda brièvement l'heure sur sa montre au bracelet en cuir, 8h05, il était pile à l'heure pour partir au lycée.

Harry se fit sortir de son doux sommeil par un son strident très dérangeant. C'était quoi ce bordel encore ? Si c'était Draco qui jouait encore Harry se promettait de casser les cordes de sa foutue guitare à ce petit prétentieux qui se prenait pour un musicien. Il referma les yeux, se bouchant les oreilles de son oreiller, et se rendormi. Ce n'est que lorsque ce putain de bruit reprit qu'Harry émergea et comprit que quelque chose clochait. Là, il se leva d'un bond, et courut vers son portable qui lui servait aussi de réveil. Merde. 7h48. Putain. C'était la rentrée et il avait complétement oublié. Encore… Comme tous les ans en fait. Vite, Harry enfila un caleçon propre, mit le premier jean et le premier t-shirt qui lui passa sous la main, mis ses affaires de cours dans son sac, pris son sac de basket, qui était lui, toujours prêt, et puant. Il dévala les escaliers, 8H00 ! Juste à l'heure, il vit Draco qui finissait calmement de se préparer dans le salon et grogna. Bien sur cette chipie n'avait pas pris la peine de le réveiller. Le brun prit rapidement de quoi manger, un bout de brioche que Maryse avait faite il y a deux jours, un peu dure, et un verre de lait qu'il englouti.

8h05, Harry et Draco partirent de la maison, à l'heure pour la rentrée des classes.

En arrivant au lycée, ils découvrirent qu'ils étaient dans la même classe pour la toute première fois. Draco se réjouit intérieurement d'être avec son ami Blaise Zabini, Et Harry hurla de joie d'être avec Ron Weasley. L'année commençait foutrement bien pour chacun, même s'ils appréhendaient d'être dans la même classe pendant une année scolaire entière.  
Harry se demanda brièvement si Draco accepterait de l'aider dans ses devoirs.

La première heure de cours fut cauchemardesque pour Harry, qui découvrit que son professeur de biologie n'était autre que le très profondément hait monsieur Rogue, et qu'en prime il s'agissait de leur professeur principal. SU-PER. De plus, c'était le seul, barjot selon Harry, qui ne laissait pas les élèves choisir eux même leurs places, comme si ces derniers étaient des petits enfants indisciplinés. Ce qui avait le don d'énerver plus que de raison Harry et Ron.

Blaise et Draco, quant à eux, étaient les chouchous de Rogue, il leur laissait les meilleures places près de la fenêtre, et leur mettait toujours de bonnes notes et de bonnes appréciations. Ce n'était que justice pour Draco, qui estimait travailler assez pour le mériter, et que chouhcoutisme aux yeux de Harry, qui trouvait le professeur Rogue profondément injuste avec lui. Il se demandait parfois stupidement si le professeur Rogue n'avait pas un petit faible pour Draco.

Heureusement pour Ron et Harry, l'après-midi arriva vite, et ses activités extra-scolaires aussi. Draco partit régner sur sa cour : sa classe de musique ou tout le monde l'adulait, pour sa voix d'accord, qui était magnifique, mais tout autant pour son physique plus qu'avantageux. Depuis son inscription, le club était plein, alors qu'avant il peinait à remplir son effectif minimal, en effet un grand nombre venait s'essayer aux instruments du club juste pour le plaisir de voir le beau blond, ou de l'entendre chanter, et même parfois jouer de sa guitare. C'est Draco qui dirigeait le club et qui organisait tout, en octobre, il prévoyait même d'assister avec les membres du club tout entier d'assister à un concert de musique classique au grand opéra de Londres, tous frais payés par l'établissement.

En clair, la musique épanouissait énormément le jeune homme, qui rêvait d'une carrière dans de domaine.

Mais pour le moment, c'est Harry qui faisait des étincelles, en excellent au basket. Il avait même eu droit à un article d'une page dans le journal de la ville, qui racontait ses prouesses de jeune joueur émérite. Harry espérait bien un jour jouer pour l'équipe anglaise, ce serait l'aboutissement de ses rêves. Et c'est pour cela qu'il pratiquait trois fois par semaine, durant des heures, après les cours. On surnommait son équipe « les bb », pour les Bombes Basketteurs dans le lycée. Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Son équipe comportait la plupart des vrais beaux mecs du lycée, lui tout d'abord, Ron ensuite, dans son genre faisait tourner des têtes, Blaise aussi faisait partie de l'équipe, ainsi que des mecs comme Cédric Diggory, que les filles appréciaient autant, physiquement parlant, que Draco ou Harry. En bref, une équipe vraiment bien formée. C'était une équipe qui mobilisait beaucoup les spectateurs, que ce soit en visiteurs ou à domicile, souvent, c'était la grosse majorité du lycée qui venait assister à leurs matchs, ainsi, avec le temps, le principal avait mis à leur disposition deux autobus pour ces jours particuliers.

Ce soir-là chez Maryse, il y avait une petite fête. Blaise et Ron étaient venus manger de la pizza pour regarder tard dans la nuit un match de basket de la NBA. L'ambiance était électrique, les trois basketteurs se battaient en pronostiques et en paris futiles. Draco détestait lorsque son meilleur ami était ainsi, branché en mode basket, mais il adorait aussi entendre les conneries qui sortaient de se bouche dans ces moments là pour pouvoir les lui ressortir par la suite. Et ce soir promettait un monceau de conneries.

A suivre…


End file.
